wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Złoty trójkąt/II/06
| autor=Maurice Leblanc | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ VI. UWIĘZIENI W GROBIE. Potrwało to dobrą chwile zanim zdołali uwolnić Szymona z żelaznego uścisku martwego Senegalczyka. Jego palce stalowe z paznokciami zaostrzonymi niby szpony tygrysa wciskały się w skórę szyi przeciwnika, który leżał bez przytomności, bez ruchu... Obok nich — na ziemi widniał rewolwer Szymona. — Miałeś szczęście, stary rozbójniku — wyrzekł don Luis cichym głosem — że Ya-Bon nie miał czasu ścisnąć cię lepiej za gardło... Ale i tak ci to nie pomoże... Zapłacisz mi za mego Ya-Bona!... Możesz śmiało zatelegrafować do piekła, żeby ci tam twoi przyjaciele zarezerwowali wygodne miejsce!... I wzruszony dodał ze smutkiem: — Biedny Ya-Bon!... uratował mi życie wówczas w Afryce!... ocalił mnie od straszliwej śmierci... a teraz zginął — rzec można — z mojego rozkazu!... Biedny Ya-Bon!... Przykląkł przy zwłokach Senegalczyka, przymknął mu powieki i ucałował go w krwawiące czoło... Wreszcie przy pomocy Patrycyusza przeniósł ciało do małego pokoiku sąsiadującego z wielka salą... Następnie zajęli się Szymonem. Ranny zdawał się mocno cierpieć. Oddychał z trudnością. W czasie walki spadły mu żółte okulary. Siwiejące gęste brwi widniały nad ciężkiemi powiekami. Don Luis rzekł: — Przetrząśnijmy mu kieszenie... Widząc, że Patrycyusz waha się, sam dokonał tej osobistej rewizyi. Znalazł portfel, który podał kapitanowi. W portfelu tym znajdował się paszport wydany na nazwisko Szymona Diodokisa, obywatela greckiego. Oprócz tego cały plik dokumentów handlowych, faktury, listy, adresowane do Diodokisa, sekretarza Essaresa. Wśród tych papierów, znalazł także list Amadeusza Vacherota. Treść tego listu była następująca: „Drogi panie Szymonie! — Udało mi się. — Jeden z moich przyjaciół zdołał w szpitalu sfotografować panią Essares i Patrycyusza. Cieszy mnie bardzo, że mogę panu zrobić przyjemność. Ale kiedy powie pan nareszcie całą prawdę swemu drogiemu synowi!... Wyobrażam sobie rozradowanie tego chłopaka”. Poniżej znajdowały się słowa pisane przez Szymona Diodokisa — coś nakształt adnotacyi osobistej do listu: „Jeszcze raz przysięgam uroczyście, że póty nie wyznam prawdy memu synowi — dopóki moja narzeczona Koralia nie będzie pomszczoną i dopóki Patrycyusz i Koralia Essares nie będą zupełnie wolni, aby mogli się śmiało kochać i połączyć ślubem”. — To pismo pańskiego ojca? — zapytał don Luis. — Tak!... — odparł kapitan silnie wzburzony — ta sama ręka pisała listy, adresowane do Vacherota! O! co za podłość!... ten człowiek!... ten bandyta!... Szymon poruszył się. Powieki jego uniosły się z lekka i potem znowu opadły. Po chwili otworzył oczy i spojrzał na kapitana: Tamten natychmiast zduszonym głosem zapytał: — A Koralia?... Ponieważ Szymon zdawał się nie rozumieć pytania — powtórzył: — Gdzie Koralia?!... Gdzieś ją ukrył?!... Ona umiera nieprawdaż?!... Szymon zwolna wracał do przytomności. — Wyszeptał: — Patrycyuszu... Patrycyuszu... — Odpowiadaj!... natychmiast!... życie twoje wchodzi tu w grę!... Szymon dotknął ręką gardła, jakby chcąc okazać, iż trudno mu mówić. Z widocznym wysiłkiem — szeptał wszakże: — Patrycyuszu — to ty?... Tak długo czekałem na tę chwilę... I dzisiaj jak dwaj wrogowie... — Jako dwaj śmiertelni wrogowie!... śmierć jest pomiędzy nami... śmierć Ya-Bona, a może śmierć Koralii!... Gdzie ona?!... Stary powtórzył cichutko: — Patrycyuszu... więc to ty... To nazywanie go po imieniu doprowadziło młodego oficera do rozpaczy i wściekłości. Chwycił Szymona za kamizelkę przy piersi. Ale tamten spostrzegł już portfel, który Patrycyusz trzymał w, ręku: — Nie zrobisz mi przecież nic złego, chłopcze... Znalazłeś listy, więc wiesz, jakie więzy łączą nas ze sobą... O! jakże byłbym szczęśliwym... Patrycyusz puścił go i odstępując kilka kroków wstecz ze zgrozą spoglądał na starego: — Zabraniam panu mówić o tem!... To niemożliwe!... — To czysta prawda, Patrycyuszu... — Kłamiesz!... kłamiesz!... — Nie!... — Kłamiesz!... jesteś zwyczajnym bandytą, mordercą!... Gdyby to była prawda — to cóż znaczyłby ten zamach na życie moje i Koralii?!... — Szalony byłem, Patrycyuszu... Bo ja tracę rozum — niekiedy... Te wszystkie przejścia wstrząsnęły moim umysłem... Śmierć mojej Koralii a potem to życie w służbie Essaresa... A potem... potem... to złoto... Więc naprawdę ja chciałem zabić was oboje?!... Nic sobie nie przypominam... A właściwie przypominam sobie... coś mi się śniło... Ach! obłąkanie — co za tortura!... czynić coś wbrew własnej woli... Więc to było w pawilonie... Tak... śniło mi się... że przeżywam powtórnie mękę przedśmiertną... tylko że zamiast być ofiarą, byłem katem... O jakież to straszne!... Mówił cicho... głos załamywał mu się ciągle... robił wrażenie, jakby cierpiał niesłychanie... Patrycyusz słuchał go przerażony... Don Luis nie zdejmował wzroku ani na chwilę od twarzy mówiącego... A Szymon po chwili odpoczynku ciągnął dalej: — Mój biedny chłopcze... kochałem cię tak bardzo... a teraz stałeś mi się wrogiem... I nie będziesz mógł zapomnieć... Ach! dlaczegoż nie zamknięto mnie po śmierci Essaresa?! Śmierć tego znienawidzonego człowieka pozbawiła mnie rozumu... — Czy to... pan go zabiłeś?... — zapytał Patrycyusz — nie mogąc się zdobyć na poufalszą tytulaturę. — Nie... nie ja... To inny dokonał zemsty, która do mnie należała... — Kto taki?... — Nie wiem... wszystko to takie niezrozumiałe... Nie mogę już mówić o tem... O! com ja przeszedł od czasu śmierci Koralii... — Koralii!... — wykrzyknął Patrycyusz. — Tak!... mojej Koralii... Co się zaś tyczy tej małej — to i ona zadała mi dużo bólu... Nie powinna była poślubić Essaresa... Gdyby nie to... rzeczy ułożyłyby się inaczej... Trwoga ścisnęła serce Patrycyusza: — Gdzie ona? — Nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć. — A!... więc nie żyje?!... — Nie!... żyje!... przysięgam ci, że żyje!... — Więc gdzie ona?!... Oto jedno mi tylko chodzi!... Wszystko inne — to przeszłość!... Ale tu chodzi o życie kobiety... o życie Koralii!... — Posłuchaj, chłopcze... Szymon przerwał i spojrzał na don Luisa. — Jabym ci powiedział... ale... — Cóż stoi na przeszkodzie?... — Obecność tego człowieka, Patrycyuszu... Niech naprzód on odejdzie!... Don Luis Perenna roześmiał się: — Ten człowiek — to ja, nieprawdaż? — Tak, to pan. — I ja mam wyjść? — Tak jest. — A wtedy ty, stary zbóju, wskażesz kryjówkę, w której schowałeś mateczkę Koralię?... — Tak jest... Wesołość don Luisa spotęgowała się jeszcze: — A ponieważ mateczka Koralia jest tam gdzie i worki ze złotem, więc ocalić mateczkę Koralię — to znaczy zarazem oddanie złota... — A zatem?... — zapytał Patrycyusz. — A zatem, mój kapitanie — rzekł don Luis z odcieniem ironii w głosie — nie przypuszczam, aby pan zgodził się wypuścić czcigodnego pana Szymona na słowo choćby on poprzysiągł, że pójdzie po mateczkę Koralię i przyprowadzi ją... — Stanowczo nie. — Nieprawdaż? Nie ma pan do niego najmniejszego zaufania i słusznie... Czcigodny pan Szymon zdołał udowodnić, że chociaż obłąkany, kombinuje doskonale... Świadczy o tem wysłanie nas do Mantes... Jego przyrzeczeniom nie można dać wiary... z tego wynika... — Wynika?... — Oto przypuszczalnie wielce czcigodny pan Szymon zaproponuje panu następującą tranzakcyę: „Oddam ci Koralię, a zachowam sobie złoto”... No i — mogłoby mu się to udać, gdyby został sam na sam z panem... Ale ponieważ jeszcze i ja tutaj jestem... Patrycyusz podniósł głowę i spojrzał don Luisowi bystro w oczy. A gdy przemówił w tonie jego głosu przebijała agresywność... — Przypuszczam, że i pan nie zechce sprzeciwiać się... Chodzi o życie kobiety!... —Tak jest, ale także i o trzysta milionów, franków w złocie!... — Więc pan nie godzi się?!... — Absolutnie się nie godzę!... — W chwili kiedy Koralia kona!... Woli pan, żeby umarła... Proszę nie zapominać, że to w pierwszym rzędzie sprawa moja!... że ta sprawa... Spoglądali sobie prosto w oczy, don Luis zachował zupełny spokój i ten ironiczny wyraz wyższości człowieka, który stanowczo wie dużo więcej... Patrycyusza irytowało to, ale jednocześnie nie mógł się oprzeć wpływowi, jaki don Luis na niego wywierał. — Pan się nie godzi?!... — Tak jest, — odparł tamten z niewzruszonym spokojem — nie zgodzę się nigdy na taką bezsensowną tranzakcyę... Zrobić panu Szymonowi — podarunek z trzystu milionów!... Nigdy w życiu!... Ale mimo tego nie wzbraniam się pozostawić pana sam na sam z czcigodnym panem Szymonem... Czy to wystarczy panu Szymonowi? — Tak. — A zatem porozumiejcie się ze sobą. Podpiszcie układ: I niech pan uwolni mateczkę Koralię, kapitanie... — A pan? pan co zrobi?... — Ja obejrzę sobie jeszcze raz tę salę, która miała być pańskim grobem... Dowidzenia, kapitanie. Tylko niech pan nie zapomina dobrze się obwarować. I don Luis opuścił pokój. Po jego odejściu Patrycyusz rzekł: — Już go niema. Spieszmy się. — Czyś pewny, że on nie podsłuchuje? — Najpewniejszy. — Strzeż się go, Patrycyuszu... On chce pochwycić złoto i zachować je dla siebie... Patrycyusz zniecierpliwił się. — Nie traćmy czasu, Koralia... — Żyła, kiedy ją zostawiłem... Ale do tego czasu!... — Więc pan przypuszcza... — Nie można być pewnym w takim wypadku... To było pięć czy nawet sześć godzin temu... I lękam się... Patrycyuszowi krople zimnego potu wystąpiły na skronie. Uczuwał ochotę rzucenia się na tego starca i rozszarpania go... Zapanował jednak nad sobą. Powtórzył: — Nie traćmy czasu. — Proszę mi wskazać do niej drogę! — Pójdziemy razem... — Pan nie będziesz miał dość sił... — Będę miał siłę... to niedaleko stąd... tylko posłuchaj... — Cóż jeszcze!... Na Boga! nie zwlekajmy!... — Patrycyuszu... Za kilka minut Koralia będzie wolna... Tylko jeden warunek... — Przyjmuję z góry. Co za warunek? — Przysięgniesz mi na zdrowie i szczęście Koralii, że pozostawisz złoto nietknięte i że nikt nie będzie wiedział... — Przysięgam!... — Ale tamten?... twój przeklęty towarzysz... on będzie nas śledził... zobaczysz... — Nie!... — A jednak... Chyba, że ty przystaniesz... — Na co?... ach! na miłość Boską!... — Na... ale pamiętaj, że trzeba spieszyć na pomoc Koralii... i to jak najprędzej... w przeciwnym bowiem razie... — Więc chodź!... chodźmy!... — Ale ten człowiek... — O! Koralię chodzi przedewszystkiem... — Jeśli on nas podpatrzy!... jeżeli zabierze złoto?! — Co mi tam złoto!... — O! nie mów tego, Patrycyuszu... Ach! złoto!... złoto!... Odkąd to złoto znalazło się w mojem posiadaniu, całe moje życie zmieniło się... Przeszłość się już nie liczy... ani nienawiść... ani miłość... tylko złoto ma wagę i znaczenie... tylko złoto. — Wolę sam umrzeć... i raczej niech Koralia umiera... niech się cały świat zapadnie... aniżelibym miał je utracić... — Więc czegóż chcesz?!... czegóż chcesz? Patrycyusz ujął obie ręce człowieka, który mianował się jego ojcem, a którego nienawidził z całej duszy... A teraz błagał go wejrzeniem i sercem... Płakałby, gdyby przypuścić mógł, że łzy wzruszą tego dziwacznego starca. — Czego chcesz?!... — Słuchaj... On tam jest nieprawdaż! — Tak jest. — W wielkiej sali? — Tak. — A więc... nie powinien stamtąd wyjść!... — Jakto?!.. — Dopóki nie skończymy — niech tam siedzi... — Ależ!... — To bardzo proste... Wystarczy, żebyś zasunął rygle od zewnątrz... Wtedy nie będzie mógł wyjść... Tego było Patrycyuszowi za dużo. — Ależ to szaleństwo!... Ja miałbym się na to zgodzić!... Ocalił życie mnie... i Koralii!... — Ale teraz może ją zgubić... Zastanów się tylko. Jego obecność stoi na przeszkodzie oswobodzeniu Koralii... Zgadzasz się? — Nie. — Dlaczego? Czy wiesz kim jest ten człowiek?... To bandyta... nędznik, który dąży jedynie do zagarnięcia milionów. I ty masz skrupuły?... No, zgadzasz się? — Nie!... absolutnie nie!... — Tem gorzej dla Koralii... Widzę, mój chłopcze, że nie zdajesz sobie dokładnie sprawy z sytuacyi... Najwyższy czas, Patrycyuszu... Może już nawet za późno... — Milcz!... — Trzeba żebyś wiedział i wziął na siebie odpowiedzialność... Kiedy ten przeklęty murzyn następował mi na pięty, chcąc się na razie pozbyć Koralii, umieściłem ją w kryjówce prowizorycznej... — Myślałem, że ją za godzinę lub najwyżej dwie uwolnię... A potem... potem... wiesz co się stało... To było o jedynastej wieczorem... A teraz już blizko ósma godzina... Zastanów się... Patrycyusz wpijał sobie paznokcie w żywe ciało. Cierpiał strasznie, a Szymon nieubłagany przedłużał tę męczarnię. — Przysięgam ci, że nie może tam oddychać swobodnie... Zaledwie odrobina powietrza do niej dochodzi... I to może ustać... A więc ona dusi się, podczas gdy ty tutaj czas tracisz!... No i cóż to takiego wielkiego — zamknąć tego człowieka na jakieś dziesięć minut w pokoju... Najwyżej na dziesięć minut... Czy słyszysz?... Tamtemu się przecież nic złego nie stanie!... Jeszcze się wahasz!... Ależ to ty ją zabijasz!... Pomyśl tylko!... żywcem pogrzebana!... Patrycyusz wyprostował się zdecydowany. W tej chwili zrobiłby wszystko, byle tylko ocalić Koralię. — Czego chcesz?!... Mów!... Stary szepnął: — Wiesz dobrze, czego chcę. Idź, zarygluj drzwi i wracaj... — To ostatni twój warunek? Innych nie będziesz stawiał? — Żadnych. Jeśli zrobisz to, czego żądam od ciebie — to Koralia będzie wolna za kilka minut. Miody oficer szybkim stanowczym krokiem przeszedł przez westybul. Bez wahania zasunął rygle. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że dopuścił się czynu bardzo brzydkiego, ale ulegał nakazowi swej bezgranicznej miłości dla Koralii. — Zrobiłem jak chciałeś... — rzekł, powróciwszy do Szymona — spieszmy... — Pomóż mi, — rzekł Szymon — nie mogę się podnieść o własnej sile... Patrycyusz ująwszy go pod ramiona — postawił na podłodze... Ale musiał go podtrzymywać, ponieważ stary chwiał się na nogach. — A!... przeklęty, dyabelski murzyn!... wybąkał Szymon — co on ze mną zrobił!... Duszę się!... nie mogę kroku postąpić... Patrycyusz niósł go prawie w swoich silnych ramionach, podczas gdy Szymon bełkotał, — wytężając ostatek sił: — Tędy... teraz na prawo... Wyszli z domu i kierowali się ku mogiłom. — Czyś zamknął dobrze drzwi?... Zdaje się że dobrze... Słyszałem... O! to ten hultaj jest bardzo niebezpieczny... trzeba się z nim mieć na ostrożności... pamiętaj, żeś przysiągł... Zatrzymał się, aby zaczerpnąć nieco powietrza do swoich zgniecionych płuc. Ten przestanek — był nową torturą dla Patrycyusza, który cierpiał niewypowiedzianie, podtrzymując bezwładne ciało znienawidzonego wroga i jednocześnie powtarzając sobie w duchu, pełną grozy prawdę: „to mój ojciec... to mój ojciec”.... Posuwali się naprzód bardzo powoli, krok za krokiem. — To tu — rzekł wreszcie Szymon. I wskazał ręką na cmentarzyk. — Ależ to groby... — Mój grób i grób Koralii... to tu... — Więc Koralia tam w grobie?!... za życia pogrzebana!... Ach! zgroza... ohyda!... Stary opadł na trawnik i wskazując wciąż palcem na groby powtórzył: — To tu... — Gdzie?... pod kamieniem mogilnym?... — Tak jest. — Więc ten kamień można podnieść? — Tak. — Ależ ja sam, chociaż jestem silny, nie zdołam tego uczynić... Trzebaby ze trzech ludzi do podźwignięcia takiego ciężaru... — Nie trzeba nikogo... wystarczy pocisnąć silnie. — Gdzie? — Tam na prawo... Patrycyusz posłuszny wskazaniu nacisnął z całej siły kamień, na którym widniały słowa: „Tutaj spoczywają Patrycyusz i Koralia”... I kamień dźwignął się odrazu w górę... — Poczekaj — rzeki Szymon — trzeba go podtrzymać, bo inaczej opadnie znowu... — Ale jak go podtrzymać? — Prętem żelaznym. — Skądże go wziąć? — Leży tam — na drugim schodku. Patrycyusz odnalazł z łatwością trzy schodki, prowadzące do małego wgłębienia ziemnego. Patrycyusz ujrzał pręt żelazny, wziął go i podparł kamień. — Dobrze — rzekł Szymon — teraz się nie poruszy... Tobie zaś pozostaje tylko wsunąć się w to wgłębienie. Nie bardzo to wygodne, bo będziesz musiał zgiąć się we dwoje, ale cóż robić?... To było miejsce na moją trumnę... I nieraz kładłem się tutaj, aby porozmawiać z moją ukochaną Koralią... Godzinami przebywałem obok niej pod ziemią... Rozmawialiśmy... wierzą mi... rozmawialiśmy!... Patrycyusz zanurzył swoja smukła postać w wązką przestrzeń otworu i zapytał: — Co należy czynić? — Posuwaj się na lewo... tam są drzwi... popchnij je... Jakto nie możesz znaleźć?... No posuwaj się... spiesz się... Czy możesz się poruszać!... — Mogę — odparł Patrycyusz. — Ale z trudnością?... — Tak, z trudnością... — A zatem ruszaj się żwawo, mój chłopcze! — roześmiał się zgrzytliwie stary i błyskawicznym ruchem usunął pręt żelazny. W tej samej chwili ciężki blok kamienny opadł z powrotem. Patrycyusz spostrzegłszy co się dzieje chciał wyskoczyć, zanim kamień grobowy go przykrył, ale Szymon wymierzył mu prętem żelaznym silny cios w głowę. Wszystko to razem trwało zaledwie kilka sekund. — A widzisz — zawołał Szymon — że dobrze zrobiłem, rozłączając cię z twoim towarzyszem. Tenby nie wpadł w taką pułapkę!... Alo też żeby tego dokonać, musiałem porządnie grać komedyę. Szymon nie tracił dłużej czasu. Z całą szybkością na jaką pozwalało jego osłabienie wywołane walką z Ya-Bonem skierował się w stronę pawilonu. Skoro znalazł się w westybulu, zaczął nadsłuchiwać. — W sali z górnem oknem don Luis pukał w ściany i zamknięte drzwi. — Doskonale — uśmiechnął się szatańskim uśmiechem. — I ten wpadł!... Doprawdy, że ci panowie nie są nazbyt sprytni!... Udał się do kuchni, gdzie otworzył kurek gazomierza. Zamierzał zrobić z don Luisem to samo, co mu się nie powiodło z Patrycyuszem i Koralią. Odpocząwszy kilka minut, wyszedł przez ogród na ulicę. Nie zapomniał przytem zasłonić sobie oczu żółtemi okularami. Na ulicy wsiadł w pierwszy lepszy wolny automobil i kazał się zawieźć na ulicę Guimarda. Tam wszedł do loży Vacherota. Vacherot przyjął go z niekłamaną serdecznością. — Ach! to pan, panie Szymonie!... Ale jakże pan wygląda!... — Cicho!... nie wymawiaj mego imienia... szepnął Szymon. — Czy nikt mnie nie widział? — Nikt. Ale co się panu stało? ktoś pana napadł? — Tak, ten murzyn... — A tamci? — Jacy tamci? — No, ci, którzy przyszli później... Patrycyusz... — A więc Patrycyusz był tutaj?... — Tak, przyszedł po pańskiem odejściu z jakimś swoim przyjacielem... — I tyś mu powiedział?... — Że jest pańskim synem?... Powiedziałem, trzeba było... — A więc to dlatego nie wydawał się wcale zdziwionym mojemi rewelacyami... — Gdzie oni są teraz? — Przy Koralii. Zdołałem ją uratować i oddałem pod ich opiekę... Ale nie o nią w tej chwili chodzi... Szybko!... lekarza!... — Jest tutaj lekarz w domu... — Nie chcę go. Czy masz książkę abonentów telefonu? — Oto ona. — Poszukaj numeru telefonu doktora Geradeca... — Co! doktora Geradeca? — Zdziwił się Vacherot. — Ależ pan chyba tego nie mówi na seryo... — Dlaczego! Jego klinika jest niedaleko, — a przytem zupełnie izolowana. — Wiem o tem. Ale doktor Geradec ma nieszczególną opinię... opowiadają o nim różne takie rzeczy... — Nie szkodzi. — Czy pan zamierza odjechać, panie Szymonie? — Szukaj numeru telefonu dra Geradeca... Szymon kazał zatelefonować do kliniki i dowiedział się, że doktor Geradec wyszedł i wróci dopiero o 10-tej przed południem. — Tem lepiej — rzekł Szymon — jestem w tej chwili zbyt słaby, aby się tam udać natychmiast... uprzedź, że przybędę o 10-tej.... — Czy mam pana zaanonsować jako Szymona Diodokisa? — Nie — pod mojem prawdziwem nazwiskiem — jako Armanda Belval... Powiedz, że to wypadek nagły... chirurgiczna interwencya konieczna... Vacherot wypełnił polecenie, poczem rzekł ze współczuciem: — Ach! biedny panie Szymonie... i kto ma sumienie prześladować tak dobrego, tak szlachetnego człowieka... Co się panu stało?... — Nie troszcz się o to. Czy moje mieszkanie gotowe? — Naturalnie. — Chodźmy tam, ale tak, żeby nas nikt nie widział. — Zaręczam panu, że nikt nie zobaczy. — Spiesz się. Weź rewolwer ze sobą. A czy możesz tak pozostawić te swoją lożę? — No... na pięć minut... Loża łączyła się długim korytarzem z małym dziedzińcem, gdzie mieścił się parterowy domek ze strychem. Weszli. Przedpokój — a potem trzy pokoje w amfiladzie. Tylko jeden z tych pokoi, drugi z kolei był umeblowany, drzwi trzeciego wychodziły na ulicę równoległą do ulicy Guimarda. Zatrzymali się w drugim pokoju. Szymon zdawał się być zupełnie wyczerpany. Jednak po bardzo krótkim wypoczynku — podniósł się z krzesła. — Czyś dobrze zamknął drzwi wejściowe? — Tak jest, panie Szymonie. — Nikt nas nie widział? — Nikt. — Daj mi twój rewolwer. Stróż bez wahania podał mu broń. — Oto rewolwer, panie Szymonie. — A jak sądzisz, gdybym wystrzelił tutaj, czy ktoś usłyszałby huk wystrzału? — Sądzę, że nie, ale pan tego nie zrobi!... Pan nie strzeli... — Jeżeli mi się tak podoba... — Pan chce się zabić?!... — Głupi jesteś stary!... — A więc w jakim celu miałby pan strzelać? — Ażeby zabić kogoś, kto mi zawadza i mógłby mnie zdradzić... — A któż to taki? — Ty! stary idyoto... zachichotał Szymon. Huknął strzał!... Trafiony w czoło Vacherot — zwalił się na podłogę. Strzał był celny. Stary nieżył już. Szymon uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.